the_howling_coastfandomcom-20200214-history
Port Aderic
The Colony of Port Aderic '''is a small crown colony of the Kingdom of Gilneas situated on the Eastern Strand of the Hillsbrad Foothills. '''Port Aderic '''is an expanding colony, the primary purpose of its existence being for financial gain for the Crown and a slight increase of Gilneans in the northern Eastern Kingdoms. Establishment The land and waters that '''Port Aderic '''now sits upon was under Arthurian rule until recently. Toderick Stoneward, the Ambassador of Gilneas to Arathor was commissioned to broker the land purchase by his superiors. The fair piece of the coast along with some inland was graciously ceded to Gilneas by the Alliance of Arathor. Shortly afterwards, a privately-owned frigate under the command of Gilnean privateer, Percy Somers sailed with fifteen brave colonists to establish '''Port Aderic. They broke ground, quickly constructing the first buildings of Port Royal. Port Aderic '''was built with sufficient housing for the colonists, along with a trade post, lumber mill on a tributary of the Throndroril River, a small harbor, town hall, chapel, stables, tavern, forge/armory, and other essential buildings. These buildings were built in accordance to the traditional Gilnean style of architecture to reaffirm its status as a Gilnean colony. Around the town a stone wall was built to fortify '''Port Aderic. This expedition was not cheap, and thus a debt was necessary. Toderick Stoneward volunteered to pay for this endeavor to avoid Gilneas going into debt with another nation. Due to this donation, the Gilnean government permitted Toderick to hand-select the governor of Port Aderic. He chose Arthur Wallace to preside as governor of this new colony. Arthur Wallace was a wealthy businessman within Toderick's own domain, the Earldom of Corvric. Toderick knew full well that Arthur Wallace would do right by the colony but also remain loyal to Toderick and Gilneas. As governor, Arthur's first act was the appointment of Militia Captain to Toderick' younger brother and closet ally, Geoffrick Stoneward. Residents * Arthur Wallace- Governor - Afflicted Gilnean * Geoffrick Stoneward - Militia Captain - Afflicted Gilnean * Edward Croft - Farmer, Militiaman, Huntsman - Afflicted Gilnean * Quincy Cogers - Trade Post Owner, Dockmaster - Unafflicted Gilnean * Lawerence Cogers - Lumberjack, Militiaman - Unafflicted Gilnean * Percy Somers - Privateer, Tavern Owner - Afflicted Gilnean * Samuel Teale - Fisherman, Militiaman - Afflicted Gilnean * Oswald Patterson - Fisherman - Unafflicted Gilnean * Bartholomew Robsy - Blacksmith, Militiaman - Unafflicted Gilnean * Janice Cogers - Wife to Lawerence, Doctor, Militia Medic - Unafflicted Gilnean * Edith Harrow - Priest, Militia Medic - Afflicted Gilnean * Amelia Croft - Wife to Edward, Farmer - Afflicted Gilnean * Abigail Teale, Wife to Samuel, Trade Post Clerk, Militiawoman - Afflicted Gilnean * Patrick Winters - Lumberjack, Bartender, Militiaman - Unafflicted Gilnean * Devin Croft - Son of Edward and Amelia - Unafflicted Gilnean Resources and Commerce Port Aderic 'is reliant on three industries, timber, fishing and trade. The Croft's large farm and Mister Robsy's forge do in some way support the town, however these goods are not exported elsewhere. Quincy Coger, a mizerly old fellow, father of Lawrence Cogers, owns the trade post and docks. Most of the money in '''Port Aderic '''circulates through him. '''Port Aderic is r'egularly visised by merchant vessels from Surwich, Stormwind City, Boralus, Menthol Harbor, Stromgarde City, and Gilneas. These ships pay to dock at the harbor and then unload their goods, most of which are later sold in his store. Timber is the primary resource which '''Port Aderic '''exports. Due to the low level of trees within Gilneas, '''Port Aderic '''exports wood to be used for a variety of uses. It is one of the few ports that offers timber from Hillsbrad. The local lumberjacks cut their wood at a mill situated on a tributary of the Throndroril River owned by Patrick Winters. Fish is another growing industry, Baradin Bay is ripe with fish and recently these waters have been ignored. It is an extremely successful market, although a large one. As for food other than fish, some is produced by the Croft's farm or hunted by Edward Croft, but a significant portion is traded with Arathor or from rations. '''Port Aderic '''is still dependent on trade in plenty of resources. Glass, tar, many foods and drinks, some weaponry, and plenty of other resources are imported. The more essential supplies are received from Gilneas, such as rations. However some supplies are bought from other nations trade vessels as well. Military '''Port Aderic '''is protected on land by the assembled militia of colonists led by Geoffrick Stoneward. Armed with rifles, pikes, swords, and shields the militia is mainly dispatched to defend against bandit and naga raids. There are concerns that the Forsaken may one day attack '''Port Aderic, however should that happen and '''Port Aderic '''still be standing, the Gilnean Military will be called in. At sea, Percy Somers and his crew regularly patrol the Eastern Strand to protect '''Port Aderic '''from pirates and naga. Category:Towns Category:Kingdom of Gilneas Category:Port Aderic